A mission Interrupted? Lixis meets Starfire.
Starfire had just stepped off the ship that brought her to fishmen island. She wasn't there to site see or worry about what anyone there might have thought. She was there on a mission to kill a EX marine that was hiding there. She looked around. It had been two weeks since she was giving the mission one that she was going to enjoy no matter what. She didn't care that he was a Ex marine in her mind he was and always will be apart of the WG that made her the way she is now. She started to walk. As she walked the Folks noticed her and started to talk with each other. Merman1: A human by herself what does she think she's doing. Merman2: Why can't she just leave this place alone. I bet she wants a Mermaid as a slave like the rest of the humans. Merman3: If she tires anything we better stop her before more humans show up. Starfire then stops where she is at and turns to the merfolks. She looks at them with a cold glare. As she stands there a few Mermen fall to their butts. Starfire: 'It matters not to what a person looks like on the outside. Everyone is the same. They judge before they get to know a person. If you try to stop me i will hurt you. I do not care about your island or those damn mermaids. I am here for one reason and that is it. If you dare get in my way. YOU WILL PAY GOT IT? ''A wave of the kings Haki then is unleashed from Starfire. As it hits the merfolks some of them faint. The ones that had not fainted look at Star like she is some kind of monster. Star herself just shakes her head and starts walking. '''Starfire: Idiots that's all there is in this world. *Lixis stops hearing a few mermen talk from 1/2 of a mile away Lixis: Hmm? Bast: Lixis, should we go? Lixis: '''those guys were nice to me..... *lixis runs toward where starfire is and scowls at her '''Merman1: Lixis! Thank god! Lixis: who is she? Merman1: i dont know! please help us! Starfire meanwhile kept walking ignoring the whispers from the merfolks around her. She wasn't brothered about what they said. They was proving to her she was right. It didn't matter to her if they could breath under water. They way they talk to her is like most did. Hey sword caught on and was trying to get her to forget about them. Sword: Let me guess they got you pissed. You know if you attack you will have more of them to deal with. Right? Starfire thinking: Do not worry. They may breath under water but they are not my target or worth my time. ''' '''Sword: Your not going to harm them? Starfire thinking: These people know nothing. They only fear me because of what humans have done. I am here for one thing and one thing only. Sword: Wow you put allot of thought into this. Starfire: No I just know what it is like to be judge based on who i am. These people have been handed shit their whole life. In a way me and them are not so different at all. Her sword tired to talk to her more but she ignored him. He called her a idiot girl and left it at that. Her eye twitched every so often but she kept on walking foreward. Keeping in mind his words before she left."They see humans as a threat. It has been like that for a long time. As long as you don't cause a scene they will you be. Complete the mission and report back." Starfire sighed she already made a scene. She shook her head and kept walking. '' '''Lixis: '''hey you there. '''Coyote:' Lixis stay calm. Lixis: '''she hurt my friends '''Bast: '''im sorry but lixis isnt very happy with you Mermaid1: who is he? '''Merman1: he is one of the only good humans, Lixis "the archangel" Mermaid1: then this girl is in a lot of trouble, huh? Merman1: what would happen if you anger an angel? Mermaid1: my life ends? Merman1: exactly Starfire stops and looks over at Lixis. She isn't worried because she didn't do anything. She sighed and shakes her head. Starfire: It seems like another person is going to get in my way. I don't know who you are or what you want but i have done nothing wrong. Just because i look at someone does not mean it is a crime. If it is i don't care now if you don't mind. I'm going to go and do what i came here for and then leave. I do not care about the island folks. Lixis: '''hahahaha.... you're a riot. Nothing you say? You used haoshoku haki on those mermen. '''King: ... Lixis: '''are you looking for an ex-marine? hahaha... ''Starfire's eye twitched. '' '''Starfire: I don't what your talking about. And as for the Ex-Marine. Lets just say it's none of your business . Lixis: '''COYOTE! bring him in... '''Coyote: yes sir *coyote warps the ex-marine to them Lixis: now what if I killed him here and now? The Ex-marine looked at Starfire and his eyes widen. Ex-Marine: Demon Girl Starfire? What are you doing here? Starfire: Ha ha ha ha look at you. You onced tried to kill me and now look at this. It's the other way around. Ex-Marine: Yea laugh it up Demon Girl. One day you will die. Even if it's not by my hands. Starfire's eyes changed to black as her dark purple wings appeared. Ex-Marine: Demons like you should learn your place. No one wants a demon like you. Starfire looked at the Ex-marine. She knew he was wrong. Starfire: 'Your wrong. Just be glad he has you. Because i can think of lots of ways to make you scream. ''The Ex-Marines eyes widen as he looks at Lixis. '''Ex-Marine: Don't give me to her. I'll do anything. Lixis: fine *Lixis's wings unfold Lixis: 'I hate you demons. *lixis starts flying away ''Starfire watched him go. '''Starfire: ASSHOLE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! YOUR PROTECTING A BASTARD THAT TORTURES KIDS FOR HIS OWN GAIN. YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT HE HAS DONE YOU IDIOT. The merfolks started to back away fast. They didn't know what Star would do but they didn't want to find out. Star saw this and decide to ignore them. ''She was in no mood to deal with their stupidness.'' '''Starfire: I will kill him no matter what. If anyone gets in my way they will pay. Lixis: 'eh? *lixis starts shooting spores from his mouth rapidly *then lixis throws the Ex-marine to Coyote, and Coyote warps him away '''Starfire: '''What the? ''Star watched as the spores started to harden looking almost needle like. She wasted no time trying to dodge them but as she dodged some hit. One hit her right leg as two hit her right arm. Two also hit her back barly missing her spin. Starfire bite her lip and looked at Lixis with hate in her eyes. '''Starfire: You think this will Stop me? You so wrong. Lixis: so are you, spores,spores,spores illusion! *lixis warps star's mind into thinking he is hot Lixis: that should do the trick Starfire's looks away as her cheeks turn beet red. She doesn't want to not look at him but she doesn't want him to think she's weird that she's looking at him. ''Her sword was trying to snap her out of it but was having little luck so far.'' '''Starfire: He's so hot but should I. No he wouldn't want that. But still it would no i can't. But oh he's so hot. But still he might. Maybe if i ask. But then he. Oh But still he's. Sword: YOU IDIOT GIRL WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. GET A GRIP ALREADY. Starfire: I could. But then it might. But he's so hot. But still. Maybe he's ok. Maybe not. But what if. No it might. But he's HOT. Starfire at first barly heard her sword as it kept screaming at her after serverl minutes he had finally gotten through. Sword: What the hell is wrong with you girl. Your acting like a freaking fan girl trying to go after a boy. Starfire: What the? You. Starfire onced again had hate in her eyes. She hated when someone messed with her feelings. It was one of the only things she didn't want someone to control. Starfire: What the HELL DID YOU DO? Lixis: ah I see. you have a strong will. I might even give you the Ex-Marine. Spade: ... Starfire was piss. Her sword felt it and was trying to calm her down but to no vain. The air around her started to grow dark as she stood there. The merfolks around was backing up faster as they felt shivers go down their spines. Starfire: 'You think that handing over THAT worthless piece of shit would help. I DON'T Think so. If YOU EVEN think I'm just gonna walk away now. Your stupider then that Damn Ex-Marine. '''Lixis: '''oh i see. *lixis starts to undergo the transformation Lixis: GYAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!! *a message is sent to star's mind '''Lixis: '(this isnt nessecary) Starfire's eye twitched. Not nessecary. To her he was the one that started the whole mess in the first place. She took a step and still had her eyes locked on him. 'Starfire: '''NOT Nessecary? Your the one that started this fight. If you think im gonna back down just because YOU say it's not NESSECARY. Then You are wrong. ''Starfire took another step but when she put her right foot down it gave in because of the needle like thing sticking out of the back of it. She caught herself and coughed a little blood up. '''Starfire: Damn it. You bastard. This won't stop me if you think it will YOU are wrong. Lixis: '''Angel's might. *a large blast of spores comes from a spore cloud lixis hid in a building '''Lixis: Spore killer! *each of the spores explode when they hit starfire As each spore explode Starfire kept biting her lip from crying out. It might not have been as bad as those cannon like things but it still hurt like hell. This idiot was really starting to piss her off. She pulled out the needle like thing from her right leg. She then struggles to get to her feet and looks at Lixis. She spits some blood out of her mouth then wipes it. She then smiles it's a evil smile. Starfire: 'He he he it seems you can do more then just make those weird ass needles. Those explosion are nothing.I don't know who you are nor do i care. It's gonna take a lot more if you want me to drop. ''The Merfolks that had backed away looks at Starfire. They we're whispering to one another about how she the worst kind of human. Star heard but didn't care. She kept her eyes on Lixis. '''Starfire: It seems that they do not care for me. It's not like i care what others think of me. To tell you the truth it just goes to show others judge others before they understand a person. I'm not human though so you can say what you like. So mister asshole are you going to keep sending those spore attacks or are you going to quit holding me up so i can get this over with and leave? Lixis: you, do you have a bounty on your head? (Lixis's thoughts): hmm, I actually might get the WG off my case if I hand her over. Starfire looked at Lixis like he was nuts. He did not just ask her that. Starfire: '''Why would i tell you if i had a bounty? Even if i did i would not let you catch me. Your just asking to die if you think I'm going back. '''Starfire thinking: I can't and I won't go back. If he thinks I'm just do as he says he's nuts. Can't lose this can't let them win. Lixis: Ah... I see, You are Demon Girl Starfire. Bast: '''the one with a 95,000,000 million beri bounty? '''Spade: she wouldnt stand a chance against Lixis, our 570,000,000 million beri captian. Lixis: no, she could still be at my level you idiots, and also Starfire, ill give you a chance, you can run now, or you can fight me. Starfire's eyes widen when Lixis said she could run or fight. '' '''Starfire thinking:' Shit it's like he's tanting me. If i run i won't get the mission done and might be called a chicken. But if i fight who knows if the two will join if i send him flying. Damn it this is a pain. Starfire: So you want to know if I'm a chicken? Sorry I'm not one to run from a fight unless I'm order to. But as you can see I'm the only one here. Besides I still got a mission to do one way or the other. So bring it you freaking idiot. With that purpleish/black wings grow on Star's back. Purpleish/black aura started to appear around Star as well. When she opened her eyes and looked at Lixis they were dark purple. Starfire: This is going to be fun. Lixis: I see. Im sorry you have to fight me for real. *lixis takes out a strange twisted sword and a claymore Lixis: Suraisu, awaken. *the strange twisted sword starts to twist and bend Lixis: Spore hell stab! *Lixis thrusts the sword forward and the sword streches and stabs into starfire's stomach Lixis: corrupt! *lixis makes the blows poisonous Starfire looks at the sword that's stuck inside her stomach. She couldn't understand what just happened. She coughs a bit of blood and looks at Lixis. Starfire: 'What the hell is wrong with you? So what some people fainted. When they wake up they are going to be fine besides being scared of me. That's how it always is. '''Lixis: '. . . '''Bast: ??? Lixis: ok ill give you a deal, and you can choose the easy or the hard way. If you stop now and give me some info on someone then I will give you antidote for the poison as well as the ex-marine. If you dont, you know what would happen. Starfire: 'What i die? So why should i fear death? Besides your the one who started this whole mess. I'm just here to kill that damn marine. That's all and i don't care what anyone says. You should be the one that stops asshole. '''Lixis: '''well, sorry. I intend to finish this now. *lixis clenches his hand into a fist, and the spores that are left on starfire harden and stab her, then burst with poison* Lixis: good night spores. *a sleeping spore is injected into starfire* ''Starfire bites her lip as the posion and the sleeping spore starts to take affect. She doesn't let it show though. '''Starfire: '''You.. Bastard.. What the... Hell was.. That you.. Think you.. Will get... Away... I.. Don't.. Think.. S-so. Y-you. W- Starfire can't fight the sleep spore anymore. She mutters damn it before she falls asleep. The merfolks start to cheer for Lixis and his crew. '''Lixis: all I seek is justice. There is no reason to kill this Disbeliever. Merman gang leader: we trust your judgement Lixis sir. *lixis picks up starfire and brings her onto the massacre *lixis tends to her wounds and lets her rest on their way to revolutionary headquarters Some hours later Starfire wakes up. She stares at the cieling pissed off at herself for not only getting her ass kicked but also getting caught. If her eyes could make holes there would be one burning in the cieling. Starfire: That damn bastard. Not only did he beat me but he also fixed me up before handing me over. When i see him No one will stop me from killing. If i get away that is. DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!! *lixis is in the other room talking to some revolutionaries Revolutionary: thanks for bringing her back. Lixis: its not a problem ???: LIXIS-BOY! Lixis: Ivankov I believe? Ivankov: IVANKOV FEMALE HORMONE! *lixis becomes a girl as ivankov injects the hormone into him Lixis: '''OOMGF! ( http://i226.photobucket.com/albums/dd212/Darknessloverkvr19/Anime%20Demons/normal_20050818.jpg Lixis as a girl) '''Lixis: .... really? you needed to do that? Ivankov: you arent cute at all!!! UGH! PSYCH! ???: enough fooling around Ivankov Lixis: hello dragon Dragon: good to meet you Lixis "the archangel" Korosume Lixis: same Dragon: Did you get a chance to fight starfire? Lixis: yes, You know she has haki, correct? Dragon: she does? Lixis: yes, color of the conquering king haki Dragon: ill see her right now then Starfire had finally looked around. After she did that she was ready to kill. And it didn't matter to her who it was. She got up and dressed cursing the whole time and went into the next room still cursing up a storm. Starfire:' '''That damn bastard. The next time. Oh he's so going to freaking get it. The hell is the matter with him. Thinking he can get away with it. Damn him damn him. Mocking me damn him. ''Starfire doesn't notice them and keeps muttering to herself. Dragon: 'starfire, I have gotten a report you know haki? Have you ever made someone faint randomly? *lixis is listening in with a den-den mushi* ''Starfire jumps when Dragon speaks. She looks over and then looks down. She then looks up again. '''Starfire: Damn you scared the shit out of me sir. Well if your asking about making people faint. I say lets see 6,7,8,9,10. This last time would make 11 times people have fainted around me. Why I figured they couldn't handle being glared at. Dragon: the ability is called Haoshoku haki, you might not be able to control it yet, and luckily we just recruited someone who could help you. (Lixis's Thoughts): 'I honestly dont mind training her so fine ''Starfire crossed her arms. She really didn't understand what Dragon was talking about. '''Starfire: So your saying they don;t faint from the glares. But it's from this Haosoku Haki? That makes no sense. I can userstand if it was cause of the cold glare that can make anyone faint. Sword: Like that time when you made that marine faint? ''' '''Starfire: Oh yea i forgot about him. He looked like he was gonna wet himself before he fell over. Damn that was funny as hell. Still laugh about it. Dragon: 'go to the room we have under the cellar corner's barrel, the man will be there *lixis runs immediately to the room dragon was talking about *ivankov sees him on the way and turns him back to male ''Starfire sighs and nods and heads towards the room under the cellar. As she walks she wonders who is there waiting. She hopes they are brave enough cause she's not in the mood to deal with idiots. She finally gets there and takes a few deep breaths before opening the door. When she's calm enough she opens the door and walks in. Meeting the Sensei. 'Starfire: '''Well I'm here wonder who's the idiot that im meant to meet here? *lixis is eating pudding at the table '''Lixis: '''want some? Dragon told me to train you, Starfire ''When Starfire saw Lixis she was all ready to kill him. '' '''Starfire: '''What the hell are you doing here? Have you come back to mock me or what? Lixis: im your teacher starfire ''Starfire smirks. 'Starfire: '''I don't need you as my teacher. I don't even like you. So why don't you go back to where you came from. You already disgraced me enough. '''Lixis: '''im now a revolutionary, and pretty high ranking. ''Starfire eye twitched. '''Starfire: So your point is? You been here what a day and now you think your better then me. I'm sick of listen to you. I'm going to go to the training hall. Before i kill you. Lixis: 'look all i want to do is follow dragon's orders. *lixis gives her a look that says "you know what that means." ''Starfire sighed. This was not her day. '''Starfire: Fine it seems like your going to be the one that trains me. Even though Dragon has said your my trainer. I won't show you any respect. You got to earn that. Lixis: I can change that, watch this *lixis grabs a prisoner *lixis glares at him hard *the prisoner's head blows off Lixis: 'now you try *lixis hands her another prisoner ''Starfire looks at Lixis and then the prisoner. There was no way in hell she could do something like that. Her eye twitched. 'Starfire: '''When you are ready to be serious about training i'll be in the training hall. I don't have time dealing with stupid shit. ''Starfire heads to the door and notices it's locked. She looks at Lixis with hate in her eyes. '''Starfire: '''What is the meaning of this? '''Lixis: just make him faint *lixis rolls his eyes (lixis's thoughts): obnoxious little brat. Starfire rolls her eyes. She then walks over to the prisoner and looks him over. She has no clue what to do but she tries anyways. She glares at the prisoner. The prisoner wets himself and Starfire sighs. '' '''Starfire: '''Well that went well. Not damn it this is pointless. '''Lixis:' try harder now Starfire: Fine fine annoy idiot. Starfire once again glares at the prisoner. She tries to focus her energy. As she focuses the air around her starts to darken. She screams and the room shakes. The prisoner falls to the floor and is shaken with fear. '' '''Starfire: '''What the hell was that about? '''Lixis:' good job that was haoshoku haki, go see dragon. Starfire: 'What ever i don't understand what that has to do with anything. And jsut because your gonna train me does not mean I'm going to let you order me around. ''Starfire then breaks down the door and walks out. The Prisoner had fainted from Star's last outburst. *Inazuma the female is waiting outside '''Inazuma: Starfire did he teach you well? fu fu fu. Starfire: If i have to spend anymore time with dumbass. I will not be held responsible for what might happen. He has pissed me off for the last time. Other then that I don't know. Inazuma: '''g'night! *inazuma runs away since its night *a flapping of wings is heard ''Starfire sighs and looks out the window. She decides to head towards her room. She doesn't want to deal with anyone else right now. When she gets to her room she puts her bags next to her bed and falls onto the bed and passes out. A few hours later screaming can be heard coming out of Star's room. A big boom could be heard as well and her door opens and Starfire walks out. There are bits of the bed in her hair as her clothes look like they've been to hell and back. Starfire herself has cuts and scrabs all over her face and arms and legs. '' '''Starfire: Damn it all to hell. Can't even get any sleep now. What the hell is wrong with me. *lixis is seen flying away to another island The End! Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Lixis10 Category:Caring16